An Itch You Can Scratch
by TheZodiacDragon
Summary: Beastboy has been acting strange and raven is determined to find out why. But what she finds shocks her to her core. But the one thing is, how could he have been doing this, right under her nose, for 5 or more years! And, how far will it go? Rated T for Angst and some violence.
1. Chapter 1: Finally Noticed

**A/N**

 **This will be just a short chapter story about bbrae as usual. I don't think it will go for that long.**

 **Disclaimer: if I owned teen titans it would never have been cancelled.**

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

Beastboy scratched his arm again. Raven glanced at him but he didn't meet her gaze. She had noticed he had been scratching for a while now, though the other titans didn't even glance at it.

It annoyed her how she didn't know. Beastboy seemed to have set up a mental barrier stopping her from finding out what he was scratching.

That night raven got up out of her bed. She had been thinking about what he had been scratching all night and wanted some herbal tea to calm her mind. In the kitchen she poured some tea into her mug.

Suddenly a blast came from behind her. Spinning around, she got into a fighting stance. _Who would attack at this time of night?_ She thought. Hands glowing, she noticed her tea boiling. Quickly putting down the mug, she noticed that the game station was still on.

Sighing she went to turn it off. "Hey!" came a voice. "I was playing that!"

"Beastboy, why are you playing in the middle of the night?" raven asked the green teen who was sitting on the couch. "Couldn't sleep," he said dully. "Wanna play?" he then asked, with a grin and handed a controller to her.

Usually raven would decline. But Beastboy had been scratching for 2 weeks and she wanted to know why. So she took the controller out of his hands and sat next to him. He seemed surprized she accepted.

"Do you know how to play?" he asked. On the screen there were zombies surrounding two players. "You just aim at the zombies and click the button to make them go away right?" she said.

"Y-yeah" Beastboy stuttered. "I guess watching me and cyborg play all the time rubbed off on you," he said, making light of the heavy tension in the air. "I guess it did" raven replied.

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

Beastboy had stopped playing ages ago, just sitting staring at the screen as raven totally smashed through cyborgs high score. Raven didn't want to admit it, but the games Beastboy played were really fun!

When the game was over she turned to the changeling. "Beastboy?" raven waved her hand in front of his face. "Huh? Oh… uh your really good you know." He said. "Yeah I guess" raven said and fell into silence.

After an awkward moment in silence, raven turned to Beastboy. "Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked. Beastboy looked surprised. "Um yeah sure. Which one?"

Rooting through all the movies she pulled out beauty and the beast. "Is this one ok?" she asked the green teen. He nodded quietly.

Halfway through the movie, raven looked at Beastboy. He was very engrossed in what was happening on screen so she took this chance to try and find out what was going on in his head.

Going into his mind she found, to her disappointment that his barriers were weaker, but not down. Sighing she left his mind only to find him scratching again.

Later, when the movie was over, Beastboy went to the fridge and got some tofu out. "Want some?" he asked raven. She shook her head and he absent mindedly started scratching again. Raven was growing annoyed at this and decided she was going to find out. Now.

"Why do you keep scratching your arm?" she deadpanned. Beastboy suddenly froze and started to choke on the tofu. He got up and got a drink then turned to raven. "I haven't been scratching my arm." He said blandly.

Raven rolled her eyes. "You just started choking when I said that, you cant pretend you haven't been scratching. I do notice."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Beastboy mumbled, turning away. Raven hesitated for a moment, then quickly moved forward and grabbed his arm.

"No raven stop!" Beastboy cried, struggling against her grip. Raven started to pull his sleeve up and he turned away, unable to look at her or his arm.

Raven gasped as she revealed his arm. All the way up his arm were scabs of little knife wounds; a few of them were still fresh. Dropping his arm in shock raven stared at Beastboy, who would still not look her way.

"How long have you been doing this to yourself?" she whispered to him under her breath. His answer was mumbled and inaudible. "What was that?" she asked. "Since doom patrol, maybe a bit before." He answered.

Raven took no notice to the tears that had suddenly pricked her eyes. "How did we let this happen?" she whispered, as much to herself as to him. "It wasn't your fault, I didn't want you to know. They're disgusting, I can't even look at them." He told her.

They sat together for a while; raven kept kicking herself that she never knew and Beastboy was upset she found out. "Im sorry" raven said. "So sorry."

"Rae, you're crying," Beastboy whispered to her. Only then did she feel her wet cheeks. She looked at Beastboy. "You are too," she choked out.

"You can't tell anyone Rae! Please!" Beastboy said, suddenly jerking up. Raven thought for a moment. "Only if you promise to come to me when ever you feel like doing… this." Beastboy hesitated. "Please Beastboy, I can help." She whispered to him.

"Okay. I-I'm sorry you had to see them." He said after a while. And neither of them bothered to get up. So they sat on the couch, arms rapped around each other for comfort.

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

 **Well that was chapter 1. It was short, I know but the chapters will get longer! R & R please! I like hearing feedback! Also tell me if raven was a bit OOC in this. I think she was a bit but I'm not sure so tell me! Also tell me if you want her OOC or still normal.**


	2. Chapter 2: Q&A

**Thanks for the reviews guys!** _ **What A Pretty Little Nightmare**_ **, I capitalized everyone's names for you! But please tell me if there are any names that aren't capitalized and I will fix it! I was reading your stories and I love them! When you commented I was like "oh yayayayayayay!" so… yay.**

 **Also thank you to Eaten Alive By Boredom, Dolli Ninja Of Nature and Jamie B for being the first commenters!**

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

The next morning, raven like usual was first to wake. Realizing she had fallen asleep with Beastboy she quickly got up, careful not to wake Beastboy. She felt angry with herself for letting her green friend cut himself for years. She couldn't believe she had never found out. Raven had watched him scratch, vaguely noticing, but noting all the same. She should have done something!

Raven shook her head as if dismissing her thoughts. It didn't matter that she hadn't done anything, she could still do something. Sipping her herbal tea, she thought she could sense something watching her. Looking to where Beastboy was still sleeping, she just shrugged it off.

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

Unknown to Raven, there really was someone watching her. Slade turned away from the various cameras' looking into the titans tower, and put his fingers together, dramatically patting a white cat. **(Lol not really)**

"So Beastboy was hiding a secret all this time. He doesn't seem like a person who would…" Slade said to himself. He thought back to the time Beastboy turned into the beast, the his time finding the doom patrol, when he fought for terra, and when he lead the titans to stop the brotherhood of evil.

So far, Slade hadn't had any luck when it came to apprentices, but he desperately needed one to carry on in his footsteps. Beastboy was strong with his powers, but seemed emotionally weak. It would be easy to break him.

"Time for a plan" Slade said, chuckling wickedly.

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

During the titans breakfast, Beastboy put on his normal routine. First getting into a 'tofu is better than meat' fight with Cyborg, trying Stars new cooking concoction and cracking jokes. It surprised raven how he could go from emotionally ruined to the happy-go-lucky Beastboy they all thought they knew.

"I mean how could you eat all that disgusting meat! I have been all those animals! Would you eat me?!" Beastboy yelled at Cyborg. "Duh of course not, who would eat green meat? Gross!" Cyborg yelled back, his mouth in a comically wide position. "That is besides the point!" Beastboy screamed back.

Raven looked up from her book. Beastboy may have been yelling but he was grinning happily. For all these years she thought that smile was genuine.

"Friends! Would you care to try my new zorknof gurluhsine?" Starfire asked, holding out a pot full of bubbling orange gloop. "Zork… zorknof gul… gurlgl… giggleshinzer?" Beastboy stuttered and Cyborg burst out laughing.

"Uh no thanks star," Raven muttered and buried herself back into her book. Starfire turned to robin then. "Boyfriend robin! Would you like to do the tasting?" she asked.

Robin took a sniff at what she produced and all the breakfast he had just been chewing almost spilled out of his mouth. Starfire looked dejected. "You do not like?" she asked.

"Uhh... No star! I do... its just… I just… I... ummm…" he fumbled over his words. Raven decided to step in. "robin is just a bit full from breakfast star, give some to silkie, he loves your food." She said.

Starfire brightened at this. "That is a glorious idea friend Raven!" she cried and went looking for silkie. Robin shot raven a thankful glance.

Raven turned away to see that Cyborg and Beastboy had resumed their banter. "That tofu stuff is disgusting though! No one should eat fake meat!" Cyborg told him. "But why would you kill animals just to eat them! That is disgusting!" Beastboy yelled and tried to force tofu into Cyborgs mouth.

Raven froze for a second. One word kept resinating in her head. _Kill… kill… kill…_ Inside her head, Raven could her Timid shriek and happy was seizing up.

"Umm… Beastboy can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked, trying to keep her calm demeanour. Beastboy looked away from forcing tofu into Cyborg and followed Raven out.

Behind him Cyborg spat out the tofu and stuffed meat into his mouth to try and rid himself of the taste, until he found out eat was eating Beastboy's tofu hot dogs. He fainted.

Sitting down in Ravens room, Beastboy shivered. She had not redecorated. "So what do you want to talk about?" Beastboy asked. "I want to ask you a few questions. You have to answer them truthfully, but if you really don't want to you can skip the question. Ok?" she asked in a rush.

"Um… sure…" Beastboy replied, smile fading a bit. "Ok…" Raven started, keeping her voice steady.

"Why have you… you know?" she asked slowly, watching his smile fall. "You can pass if you want," she said softly. He answered anyway.

"Well… after my… parents… passes on, I did it a lot then, probably the most in my life. I also cut when i got my powers and was teased at school." He said stiffly. "Darn monkey," he muttered, half jokingly.

"I ran away from school too, I cut then… I ran into some scientists…" he said trailing off, but calmed himself and picked up again. "They did lots of experiments with my powers. It was exhausting and it hurt. I cut then because it would focus my attention on that pain and away from the other injuries." His eyes were surprisingly normal, but Ravens had clouded.

"I escaped and met the doom patrol. I didn't cut until a few days when I was deciding whether to stay or not." He said, putting an arm around Raven when he noticed her misty eyes.

"What about in your time with the titans?" she asked breathlessly. He hesitated before replying. "Yes, a few times…" he admitted. Raven nodded, her shoulders starting to shake.

"Can I have a look at… them again?" she asked softly. "Um ok, but I don't know why you want to, I never do." He said hesitantly. She took his arm and rolled up the sleeve. Carefully studying all his cuts. Some were new-ish and some were older. There was one and the top of his arm that looked very old and grotesque. Raven didn't think Beastboy had done that one.

"What is that one?" she asked. Beastboy's eyes grew cold and when he replied his voice was hard. "You know how i told you about the scientists that did experiments on me?" he asked. She nodded.

"And do you know that starfish can regrow their arms?" he said coldly. Raven nodded once again at this very random question. "Well that's want I did when they cut my arm off. I turned into a starfish and regrew it." He said harshly.

Raven gasped in horror and she let a few tears go. Beastboy warmed up a bit, lost the coldness in his eyes and pulled her to him in comfort. After she calmed down a bit she thought about the next question.

"What was so bad to drive you to the idea of cutting in the first place?" she asked. Beastboy thought for a while before replying. "I think I will pass on this one," He said. She nodded sharply.

"Am I the only one who knows?" Raven asked. "No, Rita knows." He answered. "How did she find out?" she said, genuinely interested. "Noticed the scratching, like you." He said shortly.

Raven braced herself. She was going to ask the question all this had been leading up to. She felt one hot tear slide down her cheek and angrily she brushed it away. "Have… Beastboy have you… ever tried to kill yourself?" she asked slowly, as if that would make it less hard. It didn't.

Beastboy didn't hesitate. "Pass." He said. His eyes were glazed now. "No Beastboy! I need you to answer this one. I need to know if there is even the smallest possibility I could come back from a mission and find you dead!" she spat the words out like they were venom.

Another hot tear trickled down her face. This time Beastboy brushed it away. "Yes…" he whispered softly. Raven didn't even try to stop the tears from pouring out. Her powers threw books everywhere and a vase smashed onto the ground.

"Please Raven! It was ages ago! Before the titans, I wouldn't let it happen again!" he cried, trying to stop her powers. Calming down a bit Raven's powers stopped, but the tears kept flowing.

 _How could I have let this been happening to him! All his life!?_ She mentally screamed at herself.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire burst into the room. "We heard the smashing of the vases! Friends what is wrong?" Starfire said as she swooped into the room. Robin made his way forward but stopped when he saw Raven. Cyborg stepped up. "Raven what happened?" he asked gently.

"I… No its…" she blundered. Robin cut her off as he turned to the only other person that had been in the room with her. "Beastboy… did you do this?" he asked sternly, pointing to Raven.

"Well… yes but…" Beastboy said but was cut off by Robin's angry glares. "No it's not in the way you think!" he said, putting up his hands as if in an attempt to deflect Robins anger. Raven joined in. "Yeah… I mean… wasn't… Beastboy's fault!" she added.

Starfire was comforting Raven and Cyborg was just looking at her. _Had Beastboy made Raven cry? Why, and how would… could he?_ He thought.

But he knew one thing for sure. Raven was like his little sister, and no one touches Cyborgs little sister. He knew though, that Beastboy would never really do this though. 'He wouldn't' Cyborg confirmed in his head.

Before robin could tear Beastboy's head off, and probably Ravens too, in the process, the titan's crime alarm went off. Robin glared at Beastboy, and then ran out of the room. Starfire Hesitantly followed and Raven wiped her eyes before leaving too.

Cyborg stood in front of Beastboy, who had kind of spaced out. He ruffled his green friends hair. "Saved by the bell grass stain," he chuckled.

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

 **Thanks so much for all the encouraging reviews! I love hearing your feedback, especially since in too lazy to check all the follows + favourites! (That doesn't mean you shouldn't do it! XD)**

 **R &R & F&F please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rants

**A/N**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update! School is really time consuming. I am having Major writers block at the moment so sorry if this chapter isn't that great.**

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

Arriving at the bank where the crime was taking place, Beastboy was unusually quiet. Entering the bank, the titans froze at the sight of countless Slade-Bots filling up bank. "Slade," Robin hissed. "How does he always end up alive even when we are always sure he is finally dead." Cyborg asked himself.

The slade-bots were silent for a moment before exploding into action, cutting off Robin's "titans go!" line. Robin stabbed his staff through slade-bot after slade bot, and then threw his bird-a-rangs at the furthest bots away.

Cyborg and Starfire shot sonic blasts and green bolts at the slade-bots surrounding them, preventing them to move closer. Raven picked up a slade-bot and swung it round to hit all the other bots into the wall.

Beastboy morphed into a triceratops and charged at the slade-bots nearest to the vaults, impaling them on his horns, and then shaking his head to get the lifeless bots off. Cyborg was hit by a slade-bot and thrown backwards into a wall, but the rest of the titans drove the bots back away from the bank vaults.

When there were no slade-bots left the titans made their way over to the metal man. Beastboy was a few feet away from cyborg when his ears pricked up. _'Tick… tick…'_ Beastboy shook his head and kept walking but the ticking was getting stronger.

Looking towards the vault the ticking was coming from; it hit Beastboy like a ton of bricks. "Bomb!" he shouted at the titans.

Robin burst into action. "Beastboy disarm the bomb! Star, clear the way! We'll get cyborg to safety!" Beastboy ran towards the bomb and Starfire blasted open the doors.

Before Beastboy reached the bomb, he turned around and saw that the others were having trouble getting Cyborgs heavy metal body out of the building. His mind raced. He knew everyone was out of building and Cyborg and the titans always saved the city. Who would if they weren't there? Looking back at the bomb, he saw it starting to count down from 10. He decided.

Morphing into an elephant, Beastboy thundered toward the titans, scooped them up in his trunk and dived out the doors. After one final tick, the building exploded and threw them backwards. Standing up, Robin looked at the burning building and something inside him snapped.

You see, one year ago, the titans ran out of money. They had destroyed and damaged so many buildings, and having to pay for repairs put them way over budget. So Robin went to the bank to ask for a loan. The banker agreed but a lot of the buildings damaged were the banks. So Robin got the money if he promised the titans wouldn't damage anymore of their banks. And Robin had just broken that promise.

"BEASTBOY!" Robin screamed at the green teen. "Yes?" Beastboy said after morphing out of his elephant. "I TOLD YOU TO DISABLE THE BOMB! YOU HAD TO DISOBEY ORDER JUST LIKE EVERYTIME AND SCREW UP!" Robin kept shouting, barely pausing for breath.

Beastboy stood shocked. "B-but you couldn't carry cyborg and…" Beastboy said but was cut off. "OUR FIRST PRIORITY IS TO THE CITY!" Robin ranted. Beastboy tried again. "But with out the titans, the city would be over run with criminals, shouldn't we save ourselves?" He asked quietly.

Robin however wasn't in the mood to listen to reason. "YOU LET SLADE DESTROY AN ENTIRE BUILDING, WE WERE FINE ON OUR OWN BUT AS SOON AS YOU COME INTO IT YOU SCREW UP!"

Cyborg and Starfire looked at each other but didn't step in to say anything. Raven noticed that Beastboy had started to subconsciously scratch his arm again. She scowled at Robin but he didn't notice.

"ALL YOU DO IS SCREW UP AGAIN AND AGAIN AND MESS EVERYTHING THAT'S UNDER CONTROL UP!" Robin seethed, and Beastboy shrank back. Raven clenched her fist to stop power leaking out.

"YOU ARE JUST A KID WHO CANT OBEY ORDERS! NO WONDER MENTO KICKED YOU OUT OF THE DOOM PATROL!"

Before Robin could fire off another insult, Raven moved forward and in one swift motion, punched him in the face. Everyone froze after that, everyone except Raven.

"YOU SELFISH PROUD BRAT! YOU INCONCIDERATE PERFECTIONIST! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO BEASTBOY?! YOU THINK HE IS THE KID, THE JOKESTER?! HA! SO WRONG! DO YOU KNOW WHAT PEOPLE LIKE YOU PUSHED HIM TO? YOU LITTLE KID WHOM THINKS HE KNOW EVERYTHING! I WILL TELL YOU SOMETHING! BEASTBOY IS…" Raven ranted, and then was cut off by Beastboy putting his hand over his mouth.

Calming down, Raven only then realized what she was about to say. "S-sorry Beastboy." She muttered. "It's O-ok," he stuttered, not looking directly at anyone.

"Friend Beastboy? What was friend Raven about to say?" Starfire asked innocently. "Yeah B. What was she going to say?" Cyborg said curiously. Robin said nothing, but looked at Beastboy inquisitively.

Beastboy felt the gaze of his friends on him, burning through his skin. Raven was looking at him apologetically. He couldn't take it and swiftly turned into a falcon and soared away.

The titan's eyes turned towards Raven. "I-I'll go find him." She murmured and flew off in the direction of Beastboy.

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

Beastboy didn't want to head back to the tower, he knew that were his friends would go first, and he was getting tired. Landing in a small dim alleyway, he tried to catch his breath.

He didn't want to tell his friends about his scars, it was hard enough to tell raven. Though Beastboy felt it would have been easier to tell Raven than to tell the others.

Then a slow, sinister chuckle sounded from the darkness of the alley. "Slade!" Beastboy breathed.

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

 **A/N**

 **Sorry all you robin fans! Don't be haters! Robin will make it up to Beastboy in the end I promise! Also its really late so sorry but school is so hard! And sorry about it being the shortest chapter yet! R+R please I appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wow very short story!

**A/N**

 **I'm so sorry for such a long wait! I went on a skiing holiday but now I'm back! Thank you all for the encouraging reviews, I can't believe how many of you like this story! And if I am taking too long to update again, please tell me, and I will quickly get onto writing up a new chapter!**

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

Starfire and Cyborg stared at Robin. He started to cower under their gazes. It seemed Raven's punch had knocked some sense into him as he started to realized what he had done.

Cyborg turned away, "Im going to find B." he said, and started to walk away, tracking Beastboy's communicator from his arm. Starfire glanced sorrowfully at Robin before floating after Cyborg.

Robin felt guilty. He was supposed to be the leader of the titans. Encouraging them, keeping them together. "W-wait for me," he mumbled and followed the other two titans.

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

"Slade!" Beastboy breathed. "Beastboy," Slade said in a monotone that could rival Ravens. "What do you want," Beastboy said sharply, ready to morph at any second. "The same thing I wanted with Robin and Terra," Slade said simply.

Beastboy almost snorted in laugher. "Yeah right, like I would ever agree to something like that."

"Why not. Your team doesn't want you. I heard what Robin just said, and Cyborg or Starfire didn't stand in for you did they?" Slade stated, making it seem like a fact. Beastboy was beginning to feel doubtful.

"None of them want you, you know." Slade continued. "During the Beast incident they all doubted you, thinking you really would attack a teammate. Robin even threatened to put you in jail."

Beastboy clenched his fists when he started to believe Slade's lies. He made good points in Beastboy's opinion.

"Not even Raven likes you, don't you remember all the times she got angry at you, insulted you, pushed you around, pushed you _out the window_?!" Beastboy gritted his teeth, forcing himself to believe Slade's lies were fake. But Beastboy was in no position to think happy thoughts at the moment, and Slade knew that.

"SLADE!" cried a voice from behind Beastboy. He turned to see the rest of the titans standing at the end of the alleyway.

"Ahh titans. Here at last, you took your time." Slade said in an icy, heartless chuckle. Raven's hands glowed with dark magic. "What do you want with him?" Robin inquired coldly. To which slade replied with a somewhat warmer laugh. "An apprentice."

"Friend Beastboy would never agree to go with a clorgbag varblanelk like you!" Starfire hissed at him. For a moment Slade looked generally confused before coming back with another quick-witted reply.

"You titans know nothing about him, the things he does right under your noses, and the pain he goes through, _cutting_ into him." Slade said, and if he could grin, he would have.

Raven froze and Beastboy spun around to face Slade. "H-how did you know about that?!" He asked incredulously. "I, unlike the titans, notice when people go to 'extreme' measures." Slade replied, leaving the rest of the titans, except raven, genuinely confused.

"What does he mean BB?" Cyborg asked. Beastboy didn't answer. "I'll just answer for him then," Slade said then shot forward and grabbed Beastboy's arm, and pulled up the sleeve, ignoring the changeling's cries of 'NO!' but it was too late.

Starfire sank to the ground, glowing green eyes and starbolts gone, Cyborg's mechanic brain whirred into overdrive, while his human brain slowed down, and his blue parts faded. Robin was mentally kicking himself. He was supposed to be the greatest detective of all time, and yet he let one of his own teammates get away with… with something this big, under his nose for years! And what Robin had said at the bank had probably not helped… at all.

Obviously Raven already knew about Beastboy's secret, but the distress on his, and the other titans, faces didn't exactly make her any less upset.

Beastboy was feeling distress, anger, sadness, relief, and a bunch of other emotions Raven couldn't even begin to describe wash over Beastboy, and she knew it was just too much for him.

And it was. After years and years of hiding, keeping all his pain inside, putting on the fake persona and hiding under his jokes, Beastboy finally, finally, snapped.

Anger washed over him, and letting his animal instincts take over, he transformed into the Beast. Growling he turned around to face a shocked Slade. Lifting one huge paw, the Beast brought it down on Slade. Making him fly back, and hit the wall.

Before Slade could even get up, the Beast leapt at him, and kept raking his claws over Slade's armour, ripping it and leaving blood seeping from his wounds. The Beast once again threw Slade back to the wall, and a sickening crack could be heard as Slade's arm bent in a way that it wasn't supposed to go.

Robin stepped forward to intervene, but Raven held him back. "I know it's wrong, but he has been keeping in everything for years, since he was young, he needs to let some go," she said. Robin stood back uneasily.

Slade wasn't even trying to get up anymore, and the Beast moved his teeth to Slade's neck, ready to bite down, but he hesitated as Beastboy's human side was pulling him away. The Beast growled but moved slowly away.

Transforming into a falcon, Beastboy took off, and flew towards the tower, leaving the stunned titans behind. Raven reacted first. "I'm going to talk to Beastboy," she said, and then looked at Slade. "You guys better call an ambulance," she added grimly before teleporting herself to the tower.

A few moments of silence passed, then all at once, the other titans went into action. Starfire took a look at the blood around Slade, and his broken arm, and threw up into a cardboard box in the alley. Cyborg fell backwards and robin paled as he called the ambulance.

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

At the tower, Raven knocked on Beastboy's door. "No." came the voice from inside. Raven sighed and opened a portal into his room. It was a mess, but not the usual Beastboy mess, everything was broken, and there were claw marks running down the walls. Beastboy was lying face down on what was left of his bed.

"Slade was right Rae," he said as she sat down. "Robin was right, Slade was right, they're all right," he sighed.

"Beastboy," Raven started, but Beastboy cut her off.

"Im a screw up, I mess everything up and I can't even hide one limb!"

"Beastboy…" Raven tried again, and again Beastboy cut her off.

"I almost killed him Raven! I don't even know if I am a person or an animal!"

"Beastboy…" Raven started, but cut herself off as she noticed a fresh cut running down his arm. A lump rose in her throat.

"If I am an animal then which one am i?"

Again Raven tried. "Beastb…" And again she was cut off.

"Why did that monkey have to bite me?"

"Beast…"

"No one wants me, im just the jokester of the group, the first to go, the idiot who is just there for comic relief!"

"Im so pathetic, I can't even look at my cuts, and I am the one who makes them!"

"Bea…"

"And I can't even hide my anger, I just go ahead and let the Beast out!"

"B…"

"My life is so hard! I should just end it…"

"BEASTBOY"

"What's the point…?" Beastboy started to say, but this time he was the one who was cut off.

Raven was pressing her lips onto his, unsure if this was the best time, but her worries disappeared as he started to kiss back. It was bliss, and if they didn't need air, they would have kept going for hours. But sadly, they did need air, and they pulled away.

Beastboy had a goofy grin spreading over his face. "Did you do that just to shut me up?" he asked. "Well… yes… but that wasn't the only reason." Raven answered, her small smile gracing her lips.

Before they could say anything else, a knock was heard from Beastboy's door. In came the three other titans and they all sat next to raven on Beastboy's bed, unaware of what had happened there moments before.

"BB…" Cyborg started. "Im sorry for not realizing what you were doing to yourself all these years. I should have known, im supposed to be your best friend…" He continued, but Beastboy cut him off. "It's ok dude, I didn't want anyone to know, even you guys, so it's not your fault." The green been said.

Robin wanted to go next. "Beastboy… Im really sorry I said all those things at the bank, I didn't really mean them," he said, and then told them all about his deal with the bank. "And im also sorry about the so many other times I yelled at you," he continued then turned his attention on all the other titans.

"All of you. Im sorry I have yelled at you all. It's just hard being the leader and having to make hard decisions, and I get stressed and take it out on you. Im sorry." Robin finished.

"It's fine, I forgive you, and im sorry about bringing down the bank, I didn't know about the deal you made." Beastboy said, patting robin on the back.

"Yeah and don't worry about yelling at us," Cyborg said cheerily. Raven nodded too. "And sometimes we do need to be yelled at," she added. Starfire just sat in between Robin and Beastboy and pulled them together in one of her bone crushing hugs. "Friends! Im so glad we are the happy again!" she cried.

"Yeah" Beastboy wheezed after being let out of Starfire's death hug. "Me too Star." He continued.

"You guys mean so much to me. I guess I sort of forgot that for a while." The green titan said.

He pointed to Robin. "My friend, and amazing leader." He said then pointed to Starfire. "My friend." Next he pointed to Cyborg. "My best friend." Then finally to Raven. "My girlfriend." He grinned at her.

Ravens eyes lit up and she hugged his with a small smile. A light bulb cracked outside in the hallway, but no one payed any attention.

Raven and Beastboy were hugging. Starfire was squealing like a little girl excited over a new toy, Cyborg's mechanical brain blew a fuse and his robotic eye fell onto the floor, and Robin clutched at his chest and toppled over backwards.

Never had the titans been so surprised, so many times in one day.

 **(){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[](){}[]**

 **A/N**

 **THE END!**

 **Hooray! Wait… what do I do now? ;o;**

 **Thank you all for so much support throughout the story! I couldn't have done it without you; you guys totally made my day when I heard all your feedback about how much you liked it! Made me squeal like Starfire!**

 **I know this is over, but please review and tell me what you though of the story in whole! I love hearing from you it makes me warm and fuzzy inside!**

 **Once again, thanks to you all for being so amazing!**


End file.
